


Day 4 - Shenko Appreciation Week - (Things Have Changed For Us)

by DalishGrey



Series: The Redacted Files [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aww, Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Secrets, Surprises, potential nsfw(maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't do it. Her finger hovers over the trigger, she peers down the sight with focused, trained eyes. But it's too much. The memories burn through her mind and make her body hurt.<br/>Her only refuge is Kaidan...and he may finally be able to bring her a joy that will prove..everything has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Shenko Appreciation Week - (Things Have Changed For Us)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluffy, slightly angsty drabble :3  
> I might extend it into a bit of nsfw..maaaaybe :)
> 
> If you like it (or don't), please feel free to leave some C & C!

** Good Things Come To Those... **

 

The sun was setting on the horizon. Soft. Beautiful hues of ruby and bronze, blended by waves of dimming golden light. A gentle breeze made the grass sway and birds flew in the mesmerizing expanse overhead, faint tunes on their tongues.

_'Right, remeber what Kaidan said...deep breaths, take my time, stay calm...'_

She peered down the sight of her rifle, her breath quivering slightly as her finger hovered over the trigger. Clearing her mind she readied herself. Slowly edging her target into view.

_'3, 2, 1...'_

[ _Charred. Mangled. Blood. So much blood. Bile rose in her throat. Her body stinging, armour singed and molded to her skin. Oh fuck...oh fuck oh fuck...._ ]

The rifle hit the ground with a soft thud and she fell back onto the floor, catching herself on her heels. Bile rising in her throat as the memory overwhelmed her senses. Her heart pounded, tears stinging her eyes.

"Shit..."

She thanked God that Kaidan was out. She didn't like it when he saw her like this. So...broken. Tessa ran as quickly as she could, diving into the bathroom with full force and reluctantly emptying her stomach. Tears streaming down her wind-kissed, blushing cheeks. Her skin burned with the memory, hovering over her.

Blood pounded in her ears and it hurt, god it hurt. It had been over a year..and still she found it hard to shake the images that haunted her. She was cursed with her own personal waking nightmare. Shepard pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it into the laundry basket, the rest of her clothes following closely behind. She stepped into the shower, ran long fingers through her hair and let the water cascade over her. It was soothing. Each drop waring away the thoughts that plagued her.

It was exactly what she needed.

Tessa stayed there for a short while. Letting it wash away. She lathered herself with lavender, the smell filled her nose and rid her of the bitterness that lingered. Perfect. Well, as close as it could get.

As she washed away the sweet smelling suds, her eyes were drawn to the scars that dotted her body. The smooth bumps of risen, healed skin, wrapping around various parts of her like vines.

Her forearms and waist were the worst, the long and slender one down the side of her leg wasn't as sore a sight. She'd felt as attractive as an elcor's ass, but still, somehow, in the depths of her remaining strength, she could pull on a dress or pair of shorts and be safe in the knowledge...that Kaidan found her beautiful still. She was glad that at least her face was clear, the only one there being the barely visible line on her jaw from years past.

Feeling refreshed and equally calm, she stepped out of the shower and pulled on a fluffy white towel, securing it at her breasts, she ventured into the bedroom.

A vibrant rose, a letter and a ribbon-tied box lay on the large double bed.

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, curiosity dominant over everything else. Quickly she dried off her hands and carefully picked up the letter.

_'Tess, Meet me at the park at 19:30. I got you a little something, it's in the box. I'll explain everything. Promise._

_I love you,_

_Kaidan'_

She looked at the letter with no small amount of suspicion. Hmm. Carefully she tugged on the ribbon and pulled away the lid. A deep chuckle rumbled through her chest and she picked up the leather jacket. He'd had it repaired, the dark leather was flawless, the red stripes on each arm stood out and on one shoulder she had the insignia's of both the N7 and the Spectres. She knew the exact dress to wear with it.

She dried herself off, enjoying the cold air against her skin. The dress she chose was navy blue, it clung to her figure, the deep neckline was tasteful, but she knew he liked it. The length of it was ideal, stopping just above the knee, hiding her scars. Once she had it on, she turned in the mirror, watching her reflection, thinking, eventually deciding she was happy with it. She fussed over herself for a short while, Tessa wasn't a vain woman, but for an inexplicable reason, she was nervous and couldn't help but stress over the little things. Her heart quietly pounding in her chest.

Tessa called the cab, she didn't have long.

As they travelled down the short stretched of road that lead to the district she needed, bright lights dotted the street, it was quiet, but music played faintly and it was almost relaxing. She cast a quick glance to her reflection, her dark hair was tucked behind her ear, falling to her chest in fluffy layers. Green eyes were lightly lined and she'd managed to hide the dark marks under them.

 _'Not too bad...'_ she thought to herself.

With a deep sigh, she realised she was at her destination. A quick transfer of credits was all it took and she was underway. She reached the park quickly after that, eager to see him. The sky had darkened slightly, now a deep blue with golden hues. The trees softly swayed and she found herself...happy.

And then there he was.

_'Sweet mother of God...'_

White shirt and black blazer clinging to taut muscle, lightly stubbled jaw clenched as he tried to make...whatever it was...look to be presentable. He turned on his heel, almost tripping on the blanket at his feet.

*****

"Shep-! I..Tess...you look..." his eyes raked over her, the sturdy yet soft dress hugged her form in all the right places, the leather jacket gave her the usual edge she'd have and he had to catch his breath.

 _'It's now or never Alenko...'_ he assured himself, offering a hand for her to take.

"What's all this?" she asked as he lowered them both onto the soft sheet. She couldn't help the smile that pulled on her lips. He chuckled deeply, especially at her sharp intake of breath, she watched him closely as he started tracing circles on her bare knee, his heart silently thudding as his eyes locked on her. She looked away with a blush.

"First things first" he started, pouring them both a glass of wine. She took hers and smiled softly as they raised them. He became even more aware of the small, lether-bound box in his pocket. Kaidan swolled hard, but as soon as he looked into her eyes, drinking in the way they shone in the dimming sunlight, he knew "a toast...to the future, may it be good to us and never keep us apart".

She giggled and smiled brightly, the faint clink of their glasses joining the soothing music that flowed through the city.

"Amen to that"


End file.
